Hikaru and Kaoru: The Forbidden Love
by Vittoria-Auditore
Summary: Hikaru and Kaouru head to the dorm, bored. What will they do to pass the time? ; /Contains sexual situations yaoi ; Don't like, don't read!\\


It had been a mild yet windy day at Ouran High School. Hikaru had been exhausted from being at the renowned Host Club, pleasing all of his fangirling customers. He never minds the work, though, because he always gets to be beside his younger twin, Kaoru. Ever since birth, he and Kaoru had sticked to each other like glue. They knew just about everything about each other, and even made a lovely show for the girls at Ouran. Being twins, they share a special bond with each other. But theirs goes beyond brotherly love. Hikaru and Kaoru have a not-so-hidden relationship with each other. The girls like to call it "twincest".

As Hikaru was strolling towards the boy's dorm hand in hand with his brother, something came across Hikaru's mind. Little did he know this thought would make his day a _whole lot_ better.

They came to a stop in front of the dorm. "So what are we going to do today, Hikaru?" The shy, blushing Kaoru asked. Kaoru, as much as he tried (which he never did) could never change the fact that he was a shy, innocent uke, contrary to his brother's devilish, badass seme attitude. They were the perfect pair, aside from being twins, and the whole school, whether they knew about the affair or not, seemed to agree. Nothing could stop them from being together, and Hikaru took full advantage of it.

"Well, Kaoru, I was thinking of watching some T.V. in our room," Stated the older twin with his trademark smirk, "unless… you had something else in mind." Kaoru immediately turned a shade of deep crimson, responding to his brother's words. "W-well I wouldn't mind the T.V.," said Kaoru, blushing furiously "but you know that won't keep me occupied for long."

"Oh I think I know what we will do about our boredom." Whispered Hikaru, dragging Kaoru into their room. Hikaru stood in the middle of the room with Kaoru, staring into his eyes as if to find the answer to everything. Kaoru stood there, apparently unable to move. Hikaru eventually became able to function, and immediately took Kaoru into a sweet, gentle kiss. Kaoru was blushing furiously, and soon melted into the kiss, wanting his brother and lover to deepen it. Hikaru quickly began to plead with his lips to Kaoru, begging his brother for access to his mouth. Kaoru soon complied with his brother's silent pleading, and Hikaru swiftly deepened the kiss, entwining his tongue with Kaoru's.

As they broke apart for breath, Hikaru wasted no time in taking off his brother's and his own shirt. Both of them were half naked, and yet again in each others arms, kissing. Hikaru was getting so aroused, and made an awful attempt at getting Kaoru's pants off. Kaoru helped Hikaru with the button, and in a matter of moments, Kaoru was standing there in nothing but his underwear. Hikaru could clearly see his brother's growing erection, and wasted no time in helping Kaoru get the love he needed.

Hikaru took off his pants as quickly as he could, and backed Kaoru up against the wall. "H-Hikaru..." was all the younger twin could say as Hikaru lifted Kaoru up and wrapped his twin's legs around his waist. Hikaru looked into his brothers eyes with love, and ground his hips against his brother's. All Kaoru could do was moan. The younger twin shut his eyes as Hikaru searched Kaoru's body, stopping over the ever-hardening bulge.

Kaoru could feel him being carried over to the king-size bed, keeping his eyes closed. Next thing he knew, he could feel the cold air on his erection, and gasped. "Hikaru… I want…" He moaned.

"What do you want, Kaoru?"Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear, "You have to tell me what you want." Kaoru could practically feel the smirk on Hikaru's face, and he blushed even more, if that was even possible. "I…I want you to… I want you to suck on me, Hikaru." Kaoru's voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed Hikaru heard him. Kaoru felt the many kisses trailing down to his manhood, and it made him squirm. "You're such a tease." Kaoru moaned. Hikaru took this to his advantage, and ran a hand up and down his brother's thigh. Kaoru shivered. "H-hika-chan…please… I need you…"

Hikaru, after deciding he toyed with his brother enough, lowered his mouth onto Kaoru's erection. Kaoru writhed and moaned, loving the way Hikaru sucked. Hikaru played with the head of Kaoru's erection, which made Kaoru moan. Loud. Hikaru then began to caress Kaoru's balls, making the twin moan even more. "Hikaru… I w-want to taste you…" Moaned Kaoru. They switched positions, with Kaoru on top, and Hikaru found (quickly) that his younger brother knew what to do to make Hikaru crazy. Kaoru sucked and fondled and caressed Hikaru's erection, making the seme moan and squirm.

Seeming satisfied with his work, Kaoru latched their mouths together in a kiss, and rolled them back to their original positions. "I-I need you, Hikaru… now… please…" The fragile Kaoru pleaded. Hikaru, unable to fond a reason not to, flipped his brother over on his hands and knees, and said "I don't want to hurt you…" To which Kaoru replied, "I'm ready, trust me."

Hikaru inserted a finger into his brother. Kaoru gasped and moaned, steadily increasing as Hikaru inserted yet another finger. "Hikaru," whined Kaoru "I need you inside me… I can take it… please…" Unable to keep his brother at bay, nor his throbbing manhood, Hikaru slowly entered his brother. Both of them gasped and moaned at the pleasure, and Hikaru waited for his twin to adjust to his size. "It's okay Hikaru, I'm fine… please… fuck me…" Kaoru's voice was a moan, and Hikaru could no longer stand the urge. Hikaru thrust in and out of his twin, both of them moaning and gasping with each movement.

Hikaru thrust faster and faster, until he thought he could bear it no more. Suddenly, Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru and got behind him. Kaoru was blushing very red and never spoke, but Hikaru understood and got on all fours. Kaoru entered him, making Hikaru nearly cum with pleasure. Kaoru thrust in and out, faster and faster, until he began yelling Hikaru's name. Both of them were gasping , and just before they came, Kaoru pulled out. "Kaoru…what are you-" Hikaru said, but before he could even finish, Kaoru thrust his manhood into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru, wide-eyed, looked at his brother in surprise, but bent over and sucked on is brother. Kaoru was bucking his hips, making it go even deeper, and soon was moving fast. He was about to cum. "HIKARU!" Was the last thing Kaoru said before exploding in Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru swallowed every drop of Kaoru's cum, stating "You taste so sweet… but now it's my turn to cum. Bend over." Realizing that Hikaru wanted to come inside of him, Kaoru bent over and took Hikaru in with a loud moan. Hikaru was pumping hard and fast, and began panting before releasing his seed while screaming "KAORU!"

Hikaru collapsed on the bed next to Kaoru, and said "I love you so much, Kaoru. I hope we can be together, no matter what." And to that, Kaoru replied "I love you more than anything, Hikaru, and I know nothing will separate us." Soon, both of them calmed down and went to sleep, holding one another in their arms.


End file.
